doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Memorization Bread for Testing/U.S. English dub
Memory Bread is an episode from the U.S. English version/dub of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot The episode starts with Noby running around with a pillow and a teapot, and then spins around on his chair. He then says that he doesn't know if he wants to "Study all night or sleep and cram until the break of dawn". Doraemon pulls out the Anywhere Door and goes to his school. Doraemon pulls out the Whoosh-in-ator and blows the school a few time zones. Doraemon pulls out the Animal Beam and uses it on his teacher, and he turns into a gorilla. Later Doraemon pulls out the Memory Bread and asks Noby for some math. Noby ends up memorizing the math and moves on to grammar. Noby then realizes he used the important pages for tissues and goes off to borrow a friend's notes. He goes to see Sneech along with Big G studying hard. Noby asks for notes that he could borrow. Big G offers Noby his dirty notes. Noby kindly declines and asks Sneech for his notes. He gives him a tablet with the notes on it. Within the first 10 seconds of Noby holding the thing, he deletes every file on the thing with Sneech then cartoonishly assaulting him with the blank device. Big G Then offers Sneech the dirty notes and Sneech yells at him and knocks over the drink Big G had on to his notebook. Big G then takes Sneech by the neck of the shirt and beats him up while Noby runs out of the house in a panic. He then goes to Ace Goody's house and asks for his notes (as he's the smartest in Noby's class). Unfortunately for Noby, Ace has a photographic memory so he didn't need notes. Finally, Noby goes to Sue's house saying that he should of went there first. Noby impresses Sue by using the Memory bread by reciting an excerpt from one of Shakespeare's poems. Sue's mom then gives Noby some apple slices. Sue reminds Noby that he should study. He tries to eat some memory bread but he's too stuffed from the apple that he can't eat. He goes home only to find a giant bowl of shrimp. He eats it and goes up to his room. Doraemon then sees that Noby didn't eat any memory bread and starts yelling at him. Doraemon then pulls out the Picky-Eater Corrector, which makes Noby scarf it down weather he likes it or not. The next morning Toby tells Doraemon Noby has been in the bathroom for an hour. Doraemon realizes what he had done and they do some "last-minute cramming." Gadgets used *Anywhere Door *Memory Bread (Copying Toast) *Whoosh-in-ator *Animal Beam U.S. English dub edits *The chopsticks the family was using to eat the shrimp were changed to forks. *In the Japanese version, Nobita was eating Mochi, but in the American English version, he is eating apples. This was changed to promote healthy eating. Category:Episodes Category:Dubs